The invention is based on a conveyor track and a load-bearing profile for a conveyor track as generically defined by the preambles to the independent claims. One such conveyor track and one such load-bearing profile for a conveyor track are known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 35 18 134 A1. This conveyor track has two substantially parallel load-bearing profiles. Each load-bearing profile has one longitudinal side to which a guide profile can be fastened. The conveyor track and the load-bearing profile with the guide profile are limited to use in double-belt conveyors.
The catalog entitled xe2x80x9cManuelle Arbeitssystemexe2x80x9d [Manual Work Systems], edition 7.0 (1998) of Robert Bosch, GmbH, Stuttgart, Germany, pages 8-12 through 8-15, describes fastening rollers to load-bearing profiles by means of screwed-on roller holders. For each roller, one roller holder has to be provided. The installation effort and expense is quite high because each roller holder must be mounted individually with a hammer nut or sliding block and a screw. Installation is also made more difficult by the fact that two roller holders supporting one roller have to be aligned quite precisely with one another, because otherwise the roller may move roughly or even become jammed.
The conveyor track of the invention and the load-bearing profile for a conveyor track of the invention, as defined by the characteristics of the bodies of the independent claims, have the advantage over the prior art that they can easily be used for so-called roller sections, since the assembly for such a roller section can be done without tools. They can also be used as slide sections for manual displacement sections, as well for double-belt conveyors.
It is especially favorable to dispose a rod for supporting the rollers in a receptacle on the load-bearing profile and to fix it by means of a guide profile that can fastened in detent-lockable fashion to the load-bearing profile.
If a slide face for workpiece holders or workpieces to be conveyed thereon is embodied on the guide profile, then the conveyor track can be readily used as a manual displacement section.
It is expedient if a plurality of bearing points for roller elements are provided longitudinally of the rod. To that end, at uniform spacings, recesses can be embodied in which the rollers can be supported. As a result, in a simple way, the rollers are spaced equally apart from one another.
If a rounded extension is provided on one end of the rod and a rag on the other end of the rod, such that the extension of a first rod can be disposed in the depression of a second rod, then a plurality of rods can be disposed one after another by positive engagement, secured in the longitudinal direction.
Further advantages and advantageous refinements of the conveyor track and the load-bearing profile for a conveyor track according to the invention will become apparent from the dependent claims and the description.